


Birthday Surprises

by peterplanet



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterplanet/pseuds/peterplanet
Summary: in which haz wants nothing more than to show you how special you are to him on your birthday





	Birthday Surprises

Harrison loved her from the moment that he saw her in the crowded pub that he and Tom frequented. They had been going to celebrate their arrival back home, their safety and success. Harry had been with them, Sam back home studying for his GCSEs, and they were standing at the bar as they enjoyed their drinks. The boys relished in the fact that they were all together again, all in one room, in the same country because these moments were rare. Tom and Haz were constantly out on the great adventures, Tom’s career taking off steadily and his rise to fame so close that they could both taste it. To be home was a rarity that Haz didn’t know he had missed this much.

He caught her eye from across the room, saw her standing off to the side with her friends as she chatted. She threw her head back and laughed at something that one of the other girls had said, her eyes sparkling in the reflection of the neon lights. If Haz could have asked Harry to capture a picture of one moment, that would have been it. The way that her hair reflected the purple of the strobe lights, the way that her eyes caught the reflection of the light was all something that Haz never wanted to forget. It was the first moment that he realized that someone could really be described as  _ethereal._

She had smiled at him when she caught him staring, a toothy grin that sent his heart into double-time. He wasn’t one for casual hookups, not normally, but if it meant that she would know his name, Haz found that he would do anything. He didn’t even know her yet, didn’t know who she was or how to define her in his life, but he knew that he wanted to. He didn’t think that he’d ever been more sure of something before.

Tom had caught his best friend staring at you, noticed the way that you brought life to his eyes and made him lose focus on a conversation that he had once been into. He watched how his best friend caught your gaze, noticed the flush take over his cheeks and couldn’t help but smile.

Haz had never been one to fall for a girl based off of her looks. He had always been into the personality of someone, always wanted to get to know them deeper and better before he dove into a relationship with them. It was something that Tom admired about him: his steady pace with love and his reluctance to trust someone. Tom had always been the opposite; this was one of the things that he admired most about his best friend.

Tom would later tell Harrison that he always knew that you two were meant to be together. If true love did exist, if it wasn’t just a myth that he had read about as a child in the fairy-tales that his mother read to him as bed-time stories, then Tom knew that it would exist between Haz and the girl across the bar. It was in that moment, that first, fleeting moment that they both knew the truth of the situation: you were both meant to fall in love.

“Go introduce yourself, mate,” Tom had proposed with a cheeky grin overtaking his features. “Go give her some of that charm that I know you’re hiding.” And he was grinning then, full-on smiling so that it seems as though his cheeks might burst from the weight of it all.

Haz was apprehensive, nervous to ruin the good time that she seemed to be having that night. She was laughing with her friends, giggling, and drinking. And  _sure_ , she might have been passing him soft looks every now and then, but it didn’t  _mean_ anything. They were just two strangers at a bar. They were nothing more than two people that would never mean anything to each other, never equate to equal anything greater than this passing fancy. Right?

But when she started walking towards him, Haz knew that he was done for. He knew that she was going to change his life from the way that she smiled at him, the way that she walked up to him so confidently that he figured she had never known what self-doubt was. She stepped up to the bar next to him and leaned towards the bartender, ordering something strong and fruity. Harrison smiled down at her, looked down at her as she caught his glance.

“Strong choice for such a sweet girl,” he had said, just loud enough to be heard over the music but still soft enough that only she heard him. It was in the flushing of her cheeks that he knew that she would wind up changing his life completely.

* * *

Today is (Y/N)’s birthday. Four months after she had walked up to him and caught his eye in the dim lighting of the bar as some shitty song played behind them, she was spending her first birthday with him. She had walked into his life, taken him by the hand, and introduced him to a new chapter of his life. She had helped him to turn the page, helped him to change who he was as a person and made him into a better person. (Y/N) brought out the best in him because she  _was_ the best of him.

She’s still sleeping when he goes into the kitchen to make her breakfast. It’s the least that he can do, the smallest act of kindness that he can manage to repay her for everything that she’s done for him. He cares so deeply for her that it drives him crazy sometimes, makes him dizzy to think about how much he loves her. To tell her that he loves her would be to admit the deepest part of himself, lay his most vulnerable state out on the table before her and their relationship, and it drives him crazy to think about. They’ve only been dating for four months but he knows that he loves her; he doesn’t think he’s ever been more sure of anything before.

Haz wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed, but he knows that the plan for that is over when her soft footsteps come padding into the kitchen. She wraps her arms around him from behind as he stands at the stove making pancakes and nuzzles her nose into his back.

“What did I do to deserve you?” She muses softly as her warm fingertips trail under the hem of his shirt to draw soft shapes on his skin. She’s so beautiful, so warm behind him even in the early hours of the morning that it takes his breath away for a moment.

“You put up with me, love,” he murmurs as he spares a glance back at her. “And your birthday only comes once a year, yeah? Might as well treat my girl on her birthday. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

And then Harrison is turning around to press a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. He smiles as he pulls away from her and turns back to the stove to make sure that the pancakes aren’t burning.

“A div,” (Y/N) states so sincerely that it makes him laugh.

He can’t help himself. Everything that she does elects a tender response from him because she’s so soft. Her demeanor is kind, friendly, and warm in everything that she does, and it brings out the best of him. She completes him in the best way possible, completes him in a way that he didn’t know was possible. It’s not too much for him to say that she’s his other half because it’s true. It’s the only truth that he’s ever been wholly sure of.

He’s laughing at what she said, shaking his head as he spares another glance down at her from behind his glasses. Her eyes are crinkled from how wide she’s smiling, and her hair is tied up in a messy bun from when she was sleep. She’s so beautiful, so good in this moment that it makes his heart stop in his chest to think that’s she’s his. He loves her so much that it makes him a little bit dizzy, loves her as infinitely as the universe and as vastly as the constellations that they talk about so frequently.

Haz loves her in a way that consumes him. Every breath that she takes makes his heart flutter, his eyes crinkle from the weight of his smile as he looks down at her. He loves her so wholly, so entirely that it’s too much to fathom on this morning. In the waking light of the morning, Harrison knows that he is in love with the girl before him. He just wishes that he had a way to let her know without sounding cheesy, without sounding like every sentence he breathes must be about her.

He cannot possibly speak all of this, cannot allow the words to brush past his lips as he catches her gaze looking into his own. So, he leans down and kisses her as tenderly as possible. His lips are gentle, his gaze timid before this girl. This beautifully consuming, life-altering girl that he calls his girlfriend.

And in such a manner that he hopes it means  _I love you,_ Harrison breathes out the only truth that he can fathom in this moment, “Happy birthday.”


End file.
